A Faye's Step
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: Faye is a woman with a dream. She has always wanted to be part of her heroes crew. The Pirates. She will do anything she can to be apart of the crew. But when the Pirates show up to stay to dance at her parents studio, Faye finds something or someone in the crew who just might make her dream a little harder than she planed. OC/Moose. Rated M for language and slight sexual cont.
1. Chapter 1

A Faye's Step

Chapter 1

I moved my hips to the beat of the music. I watched myself with an intense look as I danced around the sleek wooden floor of the dance room. I slowed to a finish as the song ended. I then, went over to the large stereo and turned the music off.

My name is Faye Manders. I am an African American, well mixed really, New Yorker. I'm twenty-two, straight out of collage. My mom is from Harlem and my dad is from NYC. They are both very famous dancers in New York. They have even traveled the country and others countries promoting their dance club. KATFYR is the dance club they own. Funny enough, I was conceived on their tour in France. Well, I guess I know why it's called the City Of Romance now. Once they found out, they decided to come back to the states. When I was born, it did not stop them from perusing their dream of becoming world famous dancers. So, they left me with my grandmother so they could continue their tour. Of course, they didn't continue it until I was weaned and could comprehend what the hell was going on. They came back about four years later when I was twelve or thirteen. I told them I wanted to be just like them and that I had been practicing ever since they left. So, they trained me in everything they new and then some. I have been dancing ever since. Now, we live in a very large house just outside of New York, closer to the countryside. We have a large pool out back, a game room, and, of course, a large dance room.

I stepped out of the room, shut off the lights, and locked the door with the key that was around my neck. I went upstairs to my room and entered the bathroom to take a nice, cool, well-deserved shower. I turned on my small radio and turned up the volume full blast. A few minutes later, I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Faye Michelle Manders, turn that racket down!" my mothers voice boomed from the other side of the door. I quickly got out of the shower to turn the sound down.

"Sorry, mom!" I yelled over the shower.

"Uh huh." She said in her very sassy I-don't-play voice. I then heard her footsteps sound out of my room. My mom can be very scary at times. She always says she has to be like that because she came from a very strict "black family household" whatever that means.

I got out of the shower about twenty minutes later and shut off my radio. I grabbed my towel and headed into my large bedroom. I went to my walk-in closet and got dressed in an off the shoulder, loose short sleeve shirt and a pair of denim shorts with a chain on each side. I went over to my vanity and brushed my long, curly, dark brown hair. I put it up into a loose ponytail with my bangs out and headed downstairs to the living room.

My dad was sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He was wearing dance clothes_. Huh, he must have gone down to the studio today. _

"Hey daddy," I leaned over the back of the couch and gave him a peak on the cheek. He smiled, still looking intently at his screen. "Whatcha doing?" He turned to me.

"Well sweetheart, I have a very special surprise for you." Oh god. He knows I hate surprises. I would throw tantrums when I was little just so I could know what my parents, or anyone else for that matter, would tell me.

"Oh come on dad! You know I HATE surprises. Come on tell me." I poked his cheek repeatedly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on!" I whined. He playfully swatted my hand away and chuckled.

"Alright bun bun. Guess who I invited to come here and stay for two and a half months to dance at the KATFYR studio?" Oh my god. He didn't. Cue major freak out session!

"Daddy you didn't! Oh my god, you did!" My eyes got wide and my heart picked up pace.

"I did! I invited The Pirates!"

* * *

So there you go! First chapter! I hope you all like my OC, Faye. I will give you a little description on what she looks like and her persona.

Faye has long, dark brown hair that goes down to her lower back. It is very curly just like her parents. She is mixed. Her mom is black and her dad is white. She has teal colored eyes. She is pretty tall for an average woman. She is 5'9 and a half. She wears some very awesome hipster glasses that she wears even when dancing. She has a very big obsession with hats. Especially the ones that people wear in the Step Up movies. She loves dancing all kinds of dance, but her favorite is Street Dance. Her favorite place to dance would be outside or in her family's studio. When she was in high school, she would always get into fights. She would always win though, lol. So she is pretty feisty. Also her love interest in the story will eventually be Moose, but not without some fights, a little jealousy, and a whole lot of denial! So hope you enjoyed and see you all in the next chapter! Happy Reading my Sweet Angle Faces!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god, daddy! I love you so much!" I leaned over and gave him a bone-crushing hug. I heard my mom giggle behind us.

"I take it you told her then, John?" My dad nodded. I went over and gave my mom a hug, too.

"Love you guys so much right now! You don't even know how excited I am! I can't wait to meet them! When do they come?" My dad closed his laptop, stood up and looked at his watch.

"Well, they should arrive at the train station in about twenty minutes. I should head down there now. Did you want to come bun bun?" Honestly, I don't even know why he needed to ask. I quickly grabbed my jacket off of the coat rack and snatched my dad's arm.

"Come on, dad! We don't want to be late, now do we!" I dragged him outside to the car. We got into the van and drove off to the train station.

* * *

Once we got there, my dad told me which gate we needed to get too. I instantly got out of the car and fast walked my way through the crowd of people, to the gate. When I reached the gate, I stood there eagerly, awaiting the train to arrive. My dad finally caught up and put his hands on his knees, heaving.

"Who new you could walk so fast." He panted. I smiled.

"Well, I thought it was time to put these long legs to good use." I chuckled.

It only took about another ten minutes of waiting until the train slowed to a stop at the station. My heart pounded with anticipation. _Oh my god! I am about to meet the best group street dancers ever_, I thought excitedly. Once the train came to a full stop, the large doors opened up. Just then, a group of rowdy, loud, young adults came from the inside of the train from the far right door. _Oh gosh, it's really them. The Pirates!_

My dad waved towards a tall man with a backwards, grey cap on. He waved back and led the rest of the group to us. I frantically tried to fix myself up. I tussled my ponytail, fixed my bangs, straightened my jacket, and pulled at my shorts. My dad noticed this and leaned over to whisper to me.

"Don't worry, bun bun. You look perfect. They'll love you." I gave him a small smile.

Once the group of young adults reached us, the same tall man shook my dads hand.

"Hey, John. I'm Luke, and these," He motioned behind him to the rest of the crew. "Are The Pirates."

"Nice to meet you, Luke. Nice to officially meet The Pirates, too. I hope you all have a nice time in our small town of Danlyn." Luke gave him a smile. He then, motioned to me. "This is my little bun bun." My eyes widened.

"Dad, please!" I hissed. He chuckled. Oh, he is so going to pay for that later. I can believe he is already embarrassing me in front of my idols!

"Excuse me, this is my daughter, Faye." I gave a shy smile followed by a wave.

"Hey. C-can I just say that I adore your work? I heard about every battle you have done! Even when you were apart of The Mob to help those people in Miami! It was so awesome!" They all chuckled at my fangirling. "Oh, and I know about all of the best places to dance and hang out. Oh, I also have the best place for you guys to stay! Oh, and I just cant wait for you to see KAYFYR Studio! Sorry am I rambling? I'm sorry; I'm just so excited that you guys are here. You don't even know!" They all laughed at my enthusiastic attitude. Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright Faye. We get this a lot. It's pretty normal for us." I nodded slowly. _Oh my lord! Luke is touching me! His hand is so big and warm! Ha, that sounds wrong. Oh boy, this is really getting to me._

Once we all got to know each other a little bit, we went to get the crew's bags and suitcases. We all piled into the van and headed of to the house. It was a bit of a squeeze, but we managed. I was so excited the whole ride. I hope these two and a half months don't go by too fast.

* * *

Second chapter! Hope you all like it. How do you all think you would react to meeting your heroes? I would most likely do the same thing as Faye, honestly! Anyway, leave a comment and tell me were you would like this story to go. I want your opinions to influence the tone of the story! Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello people! Sorry I have been away for a while. I have been swamped with school. Ah, the joys of being a high schooler. But anyways, I thank you all for reading my story and don't be shy as to leave a review. It is always appreciated! Happy Reading, see you all soon. (I hope :) )

* * *

After a stop at the town retro diner, we pulled up to the house. We all rushed out of the truck and I went to the trunk to get the crews things out for them. Just as I opened the trunk, I heard a voice.

"Hey, you want some help?" I looked up only to meet two gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and a cute lopsided smile.

"I…uh…yeah, sure. I-I mean, if you want to help, that's fine." I stuttered. He was so cute! His bushy, dark brown hair was sticking out of a dark green beanie. He was wearing a very casual, laid back outfit to match. He then saw my face and gave me a bigger smile showing off his perfect white teeth. He stuck out his hand to me.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, but people call me Moose." I gently took his hand and shook it. I smiled back at his nickname.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Faye, John and Yvonne's daughter." He gave me a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Bun Bun." I blushed.

"Yeah. My dad has been calling be that since forever. I guess it kind of stuck over time." I let go of his hand, trying not to make it seem awkward.

"So do you want any help, Bun Bun?" He teased with a smile. I blushed harder. Damn him. Why the hell am I blushing? This is strictly professional, Faye. Get it together. I frowned at him.

"I would prefer if you called me Faye. One man calling me that is too many as it is." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll just have to call you something else then." He started moving suitcases out of the truck. I stared at him. He is an interesting man. I can tell he is very mellow and loves goofing off. Kind of like me at times. I just might have to get to know him better.

After Moose and I got everyone's bags out of the trunk, I led the crew too the smaller pool house out back. It only had three rooms, but I'm sure they can figure something out. The only thing it didn't have was a kitchen. I gave the crew a lay down of the meal schedule and how to work the TV. Then I told them I would give them a tour of the house later so, if they needed me or my parents, they would have some idea of where to look. Once I was done telling them everything, I went to the main house to let them get settled, unpack, and fight over who gets which room. My parents were chatting in the living room, so I decided to join them.

I plopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. My dad cleared his throat and turned towards me.

"So Bun Bun, what do you think of them?" I answered with my eyes still glued to the cartoons on the TV.

"I think they're really cool. I can't wait until we start dancing together. I want to learn everything they can teach me. When did you say we could go to the studio?" I asked.

"In about three days. That means you have three days to show them around town. You can take them to the shopping plaza that's down the street."

"Dad, that's not down the street. It's three blocks away." I complained. I always hated walking to the plaza. Especially, in the summer. It can get super hot here in the summer months.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean you can't still go. I mean, they might as well get a low down of the town since, they are staying for a while." Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that part.

Once I went back to the pool house, The Pirates were just hanging out with each other. Most likely waiting for that tour I promised. I took them to all of the secret and not so secret places throughout the house. They seemed to have a good time since; they would always express how much they loved my house. Just as we finished, it was time for dinner. We all went and piled into the dinning room, taking our seats at the large table. To my luck, Moose decided to sit next to me. Of course, in my head, I was squealing with delight. Mabel our, cook and cleaning lady, made spaghetti with meatballs. We all talked the meal away with stories of traveling, dancing, and an embarrassing story from my dad involving me, some bread, and a very angry duck.

When dinner was over, the crew went back to the pool house saying their goodnights. Mabel and I cleaned up the dishes and my parents decided to turn it. When it was around eleven o'clock, I decided to head off to bed. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I felt something tickle my nose. I swatted it away but it came back again. Then, I opened my eyes and saw Moose sitting on my bed with a large feather in his hand. I gasped and shot up into a sitting position.

"Moose! What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" He gave me a lopsided smile and pointed towards the open balcony door. Well that explains it. I rolled my eyes at him. "What if this was my parent's room, or Mabel's room. What would you do then?" His grin widened.

"Then, I would've went out the same way I came in," He said matter-of-factly. "I am a dancer. Stealth is not that hard for me." I smiled a bit. He had a point. Dancing can be useful at times when you may need it.

"Well, what do you want? Is everything okay?" I asked, slight concern rising in my voice. His eyebrows came together and he slowly shook his head.

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you would like to come out and train with me." Oh my god! This hot piece of ass is asking me to come and train with him! Wait, what? Did I just say that? Ugh! Keeping it professional is a lot harder than I first anticipated. Nonetheless, I was not about to give up on the opportunity.

"Oh yes please!" I said eagerly. He chuckled then lifted from my bed. I pushed the covers away and went to my closet, shutting the door behind me. I heard Moose's voice coming from the other side.

"Don't wear anything too flashy. It's just training. A t-shirt and some sweats will do." I sounded an okay and quickly changed into a tee and a pair of grey yoga pants. Before I put on my shirt, I grabbed the deodorant from the shelf and applied a bit. Once I threw my shirt on, I headed out to meet up with Moose. I looked around but saw him nowhere in my room. I went over to the balcony door and looked out over the railings of the large balcony. Then, I looked up behind me and low and behold, there he was squatting on the roof.

"How did you get up there?" He motioned towards the tree that was right next to the balcony. I grabbed a branch that was touching the edge of the balcony and climbed on. I carefully made my way to the trunk of the large tree. Once I got to it, I clung on it like a koala and tried not to look down. I have always been a bit scared of heights growing up.

"Don't worry Faye. I'll come and get you." Moose climbed off of the roof onto the tree and gracefully made his way to me.

The way he moved was magical. He could twist and turn through the branches like a slithering cobra. I know that cobras are not associated with grace much, but Moose pulled it off.

Once he reached me, he put his arm around my torso and told me to put my arm around his neck. Then, he led me towards the same path he took to get to me and slowly got me to the roof. I grabbed on to the edge of the roof and pulled myself up with Moose following right behind me. I gave a sigh of relief. Moose gave me a slightly concerned look.

"You okay?"

I smiled. "A little shaken up from the height but, yeah, I'm fine." His face relaxed.

"Well, do you think you can handle training?" He asked.

"What exactly is the training?" He looked off towards the houses and buildings behind him. He turned back to me.

"Roof jumping." My eyes widened. Was he for real? Did he not just witness me clinging to that tree like a monkey to its mom? How the hell was I supposed to roof jump?

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me you are? I'm not that good with height as you could tell." He smiled.

"I know. This could help you get over your fear." He walked over to the edge of the roof. "All you have to do is give it a running start," He walked back past me and got into a running stance. "And jump." He started running, picking up more speed as he did. Then, as he neared the edge, he jumped and did a double front flip in the air. He landed somewhat softly on the neighbors' roof. My jaw draped. He turned around and gave me a smirk.

"Moose, that was amazing! I have never seen anything like that!" I called to him.

"Give it a try!" He called back. Oh no, it's my turn. I nodded towards him and went to the far side of the roof were Moose started. I gave a deep breath and got into a running stance. I kicked off and picked up more and more speed. Once I got to the edge, I jumped into the air and gave a single spin in the air. I landed on the roof clumsily and huffing for breath. I looked up to see Moose smiling down at me.

"Well," I stood up on shaky legs. "How did I do?" He laughed a little.

"You did great for your first time. Most people would be too scared to give it a try at first. You want to keep going?" I nodded my head with an eager-beaver smile crossing my face. He nodded back and started running off of the roof and jumped to the next. I ran right behind him and tried to keep pace. Of course, he was faster but I still managed to stay right on his tail.

This was amazing, to say the least. It felt like I was flying through the air. I felt wild and free for once! Nothing could ever top this feeling. Not even being on the crew with Moose. I felt like I could be who I am.

The sun was just now starting to peak over the horizon. Hopefully Mabel wasn't up yet. She would have a fit if I she saw I was missing.

After about an hour and a half of roof jumping, Moose slowed to a stop on the roof of a shop in the middle of town. Moose was hunched over trying to catch his breath from the vigorous running.

"Alright," He finally said. I leaned up against a pole in front of him. "That's enough for today. You did good. I think you acted very brave for someone who is afraid of heights. I didn't think you would be able to last this long either." I smiled feeling very proud of myself. He came over to lean against the pole next to me.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," I smirked at him. "So, who taught you how to train people like this?" I asked.

"Luke did. Yeah, he loved to train us this way. He still does, but he wants us to do it on our own know. He said that doing things like this is good for dancing. It gives you a good idea of how to pull off amazing things during a performance." He chuckled. "It also helps when you're running from the cops." I laughed. I would love to piss off a cop just to try this while running. Seems like it could give you a rush.

"I don't blame you. I sometimes get chased because I'm a 'public disturbance' or whatever. I really don't see the reason to chase. My parents are world-class dancers! I've never tried this technique though."

"Well, some people just don't get it, I guess. The feeling of doing things with your body that not every other human can do. It can be hard at times. My parents were like that. They wanted me to give up dancing to become a tech major. I couldn't do that of course. So with the help of a crap load of battles and a lot of hard work, I became a double major." I looked at him intently. I new exactly what he meant. When I was in school, no one seemed to be interested in dance the way I was. Even when I got to college, no one really accepted me. They would call me a freak with no life because I was always in the dance room by myself.

"Moose, I love it when you talk about dance. It's your dream! Your whole face seems to light up when you do. I admire you for it too. And I know how you feel. I went though the same thing, never feeling accepted."

"You are very brave for not letting people get to you. I admire you for that. Hey, that is what I'll call you." I looked questionably at him.

"What is it that you'll call me?" He smiled.

"Brave." I smiled back. No one has ever given me a cool nickname. I was very grateful. I pushed off of the pole and went over to a ladder that was going down the building we were on. I looked over to the diner that was just opening up across the street. I motioned over to Moose.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast." I climbed down the ladder, with Moose in tow, and started off towards the diner for some well-deserved food.


End file.
